The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to business rule management systems.
Business rule management systems are software programs designed to manage enterprise decision logic. The enterprise decision logic, referred to as business rules, may include conditional statements, requirements, and policies used to determine specific actions to be taken by systems and applications. A business rule management system may include a data repository, a set of authoring and governance tools to maintain and define the decision logic, and a runtime environment in which to execute the decision logic. The data repository may store the decision logic as a set of artifacts made available by the business rule management system.